Davy (Chameleon Twist)
Davy is a chameleon who is the main character in Chameleon Twist along with Jack, Fred, or Linda. Who, upon following a rabbit into a magical hole in the ground, finds that he has taken on a humanoid form. Trying to find his way back home the chameleon follows the same rabbit in an attempted to find a way home. He eventualy found his way home, but when he played with his friends the same rabbit fell from the sky and knocked him into the sky, sending him on an other adventure. Being a chameleon, Davy has a very long and sticky tongue wich he can use to grab power-ups and enemies, he can also use it as a grapling hook, swing rope, or to launch himself in the air. Once he has an enemy in his mouth he can spit it at an other target. Davy also posses a prachute wich he can use to make a slow descent. Battle vs. Yoshi (by Stocking Rose) Song: Jungle Land - Chameleon Twist One Sunny Day in Jungle Land while the porcipine roaming around. Something special is gonna happen that will change the life of a special chameleon. Davy: *Arrive, Roaming around and look around* Yoshi: *Jump behind Davy, Noticing him and confused* Davy: *Turn to Yoshi* ??? The song stop as both Yoshi and Davy turn their heads as Yoshi see Davy as a strange looking Goomba. Yoshi: ??? *Use tongue and almost got Davy* Davy: !!!! *Jump over the Tongue* Song: Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Yoshi: ! *Notice Goombas can't jump* *FIGHT!* Yoshi keep using his tongue in trying to eat Davy, But Davy keep dodging. Davy use his tongue to grap a pole and move clockwise, Grabbing 4 Porcipines while tripping Yoshi, Spitting 3 of them at Yoshi to damage him. Yoshi fall down, lying on his belly. Davy use his tongue again, turning it to pull Yoshi foot to him and spit 1 more at Yoshi. Yoshi get up, Using his tongue to eat 3 Porcipines one by one, Making eggs and throw them at Davy as he dodge all except one. Yoshi then turn into an egg and rammed at Davy as he use his tongue to pole vault. Yoshi jump and perform his ground pound with damage Davy while breaking the ground. Davy use his tongue as a parashoot while Yoshi use his Flutter Jump, Landing safely on another platform. Song: Master Fortress: Second Wave - Super Smash Bros Wii U Davy and Yoshi look at each other as they both use their tongue at each other, Clashing before getting tangle as they both pull, Trying to eat one or another. Yoshi use his strength and pull Davy in his mouth, Eating him and turning him into an egg as he fall off the edge, Making a blue explosion while losing his healths. Song: Yoshi Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi does his pose while Screen show Davy crying in his defeat. Expert's Opinion Like what everyone said, While Davy tongue is longer then Yoshi, Able to get more enemy and help him get through places, Yoshi had more fighting expiriance in his quest. While Davy only been in 2 adventure before Japan System Supply closed down, Yoshi been through alot more, Facing Bowser alone, Going to space with Mario and even fighting other in a Smash Bros. It was not much of a surprise that even with a tongue as good as Davy, He couldn't handle the skill of Yoshi. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Nintendo Warriors